


Heroes and Villains:  Of Recipes and Revelations

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [24]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: The family gears up for Easter and Granny opts to give Abbie a family secret recipe.





	Heroes and Villains:  Of Recipes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to counter the angst of posting Of Apathy and Abandonment. A late series fun little family romp, if you will. FYI: Jaxon's name is pronounced 'Jah-sean.'

Abbie watched as Latisha raised Jaxon into the air and cooed softy. Jaxon responded with a delighted gurgle and laugh, clapping his chubby hands. “So what are we doing for Easter dinner?” Abbie asked.

She couldn’t help but grin at Jaxon’s happiness. He was a very happy baby. He seldom cried and had even smiled much earlier than most babies. There was always a little twinkle in his eyes when he did, almost like he knew it made everyone happy to see him happy.

Latisha sat Jaxon on the edge of the counter and was soon scooted out of the way by Melody and Zabrina to take over adoring the baby. “I was thinking of asking Granny if she would make her delicious homemade mac and cheese.”

“Jenny said she could cook up some greens,” Abbie suggested. “She can't cook much but she knows how to do some damn good collards.”

“Eee,” Carol squeaked. “Me and Ichabod could hit up the farmers market and get some nice pork chops for the main course and some fresh fruit so I can make some pies.”

“What can I make?” Abbie asked. 

Latisha scoffed. “Why would we make the goddess cook anything on the day meant to celebrate her?”

Abbie poked her bottom lip out. “Because I'd be bored. Let's face it, all the guests would be passing Jaxon around like the adorable, chubby potato he is. Ichabod will be seeing to hiding the eggs. So I'd literally be the only one not doing anything.”

“Not that you ever do anything around here anyway,” Granny huffed as she entered the kitchen on her scooter. The old woman looked around. “Gigi. Where are you hon--there's my baby girl…” she cooed softly as the pitbull hopped up from her spot near the baby. “Are you keeping a good watch on that handsome baby boy?” She rubbed Gigi behind the ears when she gave a soft _boof_. “That's my good girl.”

“Hey Granny,” Latisha intervened. “Do you think you could make your homemade mac and cheese for Easter dinner?”

Granny hummed and shook her head. “Oh I can't baby… I've done gotten so old. The only way I could do it is if I pass on the family secret… and I get help with making it. It'd have to be someone I know would keep it secret….”

The kitchen fell silent and everyone cast glances at each other, wondering who Granny would be willing to share the family secret with. Abbie knew it wouldn't be herself and Carol was practically foaming at the mouth hoping it would be her. Ichabod, who was seated at the table surrounded by books, had a far away look that indicated he was mentally reliving some terrible memory involving mac and cheese.

“Lori, baby, would you care for the honours?” Granny asked sweetly.

Abbie blinked in shock. “Wait… what?”

“ _What_ ,” Carol squeaked.

“Ichabod loves his mama's mac and cheese. It's been his favourite since he was a baby. He can eat his weight in it,” Granny stated--and this brought a quiet, pained _good lord, no, not again_ from Ichabod. “So it's only right that she’s the one that learns how to make it.”

“Fantastic,” Abbie preened. “We can go tomorrow to get what we need.”

Granny shook her head. “We'll have to go the night before. I don't want any of these’s’n’s sneakin’ around and getting the family secret.” She waved her hand toward everyone else in the kitchen.

With a nod, Abbie agreed to the conditions.

Granny wheeled her way around to Ichabod to pinch his cheek. “And don't you worry honey, I'll make sure there's enough to last you a few days.”

Abbie snorted to keep from laughing because Ichabod gave Granny a forced smile. “I look forward to it.”

“The family recipe comes from way back in the day,” Granny said, Abbie glanced toward Latisha as she mimicked Granny. “One of our earliest US ancestors got the family recipe while working with James Hemmings in the home of that piece of shit Thomas Jefferson.” Granny patted Ichabod’s face. “I named my handsome baby after him.”

“Aww,” Abbie cooed.

“The recipe has been passed down through the years and now Lori will be in charge of safeguarding the family secret,” Granny finished, a hint of affection in her voice.

After a few moments, Granny announced she needed a nap and excused herself. All three of the elder women in the room looked to Ichabod. “Go on, Ichabod, tell us,” Latisha insisted. “Tell us about the rainbows Jefferson farted.”

Ichabod sucked in a breath and sighed. “This is not such a case,” he said weakly. “Quite the opposite in fact. It was 1790… and Jefferson requested I act as an assistant to Master Hemmings as he prepared a lavish French feast for a meeting he was to have with James Madison and another member of the cabinet… 

“The dish you speak of was quite a fanciful and popular one in France. As such, Jefferson thought it prudent to show off the skills of his French trained chef, James Hemmings.”

Abbie and Latisha shared a look. Ichabod drummed his fingers on the table. 

“We prepared _six_ dishes of the revile stuff,” Ichabod continued. “Only one dish was consumed. And of course, since Jefferson felt it was such a lavish dish, only his assistant was permitted to eat what was left over.” 

“Oh no…” Carol said with barely contained laughter. “Let me guess. You were in charge of eating the other five dishes?”

Ichabod opened his mouth to speak but then clamped it closed to swallow hard. He closed his eyes and nodded. “I managed to convince some of the servants to take some for their own meals on the first day, despite Jefferson's wishes. But for all three meals for the next three days, that was the only thing I was given for sustenance… I was sick for nearly a week after.”

“Ichabod,” Latisha said. “You know I love you, right?” He gave her a withering look. “You need to tell Granny you're not really her son. I mean you and dairy aren't exactly best friends and she's gonna want to make at least three pans of it.”

“I have tried…” Ichabod said with a heavy sigh. “But she starts recounting memories and… she seems happy believing she has her son back… I simply do not wish to break her heart.”

Carol waited a moment then asked, “So… Ichabod, what's the family recipe?”

He shrugged. “I do not know,” he replied. “I merely acted as Master Hemmings’ assistant, I took no note of neither ingredients nor preparations. If there is indeed a family recipe, it’s origins coming from myself is merely family lore.”

“God dammit,” Carol hissed under her breath. “So close…”

“Don't worry, Carol, as soon as Granny dies I'll share the secret,” Abbie promised.

“Aww, thank you Abbie,” Carol preened. “I knew you would gladly betray Granny if it came down to it.”

The two women shared a fist bump because, what better thing to bond over than their mutual dislike of the family matron.

  
#  


Abbie fought to suppress a smile as Jaxon lay next to her on a pillow, his lips pursed and making soft _pppffffbbbtttt_ sounds. Not even a full half-year old and he had mastered the Disney princess eyes and currently had them locked on her.

“God,” she whispered. “You're evil just like your Daddy.” Jaxon grinned and gurgled happily. “See. That. That right there. Just go on and tell me who to murder and I'll do it.” He kicked his feet and laughed as he caught her chin in his tiny fist. “Oh, I see how it is. You want to murder me instead.”

He gave a high pitched giggle when she kissed his nose and he wriggled with delight. “You're so perfect,” Abbie quietly continued. “But seriously, I promise, if anyone ever hurts you… I will not only make them suffer but I will make sure they never hurt anyone else ever again. I may not kill them but I will make damn sure I end them.”

When she leaned in to nuzzle him, his chubby hands patted her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to just behind Jaxon and the light caught Ichabod’s eyes to give away the fact he was fake sleeping. One corner of his mouth turned up and he peered at her more openly. Abbie huddled Jaxon close to her chest.

“Mine,” she whispered. Jaxon let out a tiny shriek and cuddled closer to her. She could feel his slobber sinking through the thin material of her sleep top.

Ichabod cocked a brow and propped up on his elbow. “Are you absolutely certain?” He leaned down and softly called Jaxon’s name.

Abbie gawked when Jaxon immediately reached back, to grab Ichabod’s face and flopped over to face his father. “You… pudgy traitor.” She narrowed her eyes at Ichabod. “And you… how dare you corrupt my precious angel.”

“I distinctly recall you saying he was evil just like his father,” Ichabod preened. He blew raspberries on Jaxon’s belly, making the baby squeal shrilly and his arms and legs flailed excitedly as he laughed.

Abbie felt tears sting her eyes. “Oh my god, how dare you,” she whispered. She cuddled close to her son. “I love him so much.”

Ichabod huddled down close to Jaxon as well. “He is absolute perfection,” Ichabod said. “And to think, we played part in creating him.”

Abbie squeaked when Jaxon turned toward her and he brought his tiny mouth to her shoulder and started sucking. “Whoops. Looks like he’s hungry. Sean, baby, that’s mommy’s shoulder, you ain’t gonna be getting anything from that.” She adjusted her position on the bed, Ichabod held Jaxon with one arm and helped her adjust her pillows with the other. Once she was comfortable, Ichabod eased Jaxon into her arms.

She admired her perfect little boy, trailing her finger over his chubby cheek as he “ate.” When she glanced up at Ichabod, she could see the emotion welling up inside of him. “Take a picture,” she said softly. 

He quickly scrambled for his phone. He tilted her chin this way and that then snapped a few pictures. He then settled near and took a picture of the three of them. It was something Carol had suggested he do because he sometimes couldn't believe everything around him was real and happening. The pictures gave him something tangible that he could look at and say “Yes. This is real. This is my life.”

Ichabod nuzzled her cheek before giving it a kiss. “If this moment was a dream,” he murmured. “I would gladly spend an eternity slumbering.”

“ _Lori_!” Granny could be heard caterwauling. “ _We got to get to the store_!” A few seconds later the old woman was banging on the bedroom door.

Abbie rolled her eyes. “How the hell does she get up the stairs in her scooter?” she groaned.

The lock on their door clicked and the door flung open. First to enter was the red nose pitbull, Gigi, followed by Granny. “Ichabod. Lor--oh,” she paused her pending outrage and smiled gently. “I'm sorry, babies, I didn't realize Jaxon was having his breakfast.” She nodded and waved her hand. “Don't mind this old woman. Take your time, Lori. Let my grandbaby get good and strong. We can go shopping afterward.”

With that Granny and Gigi made their exit, closing the door behind them. Abbie looked at Ichabod. “This is going to be a long day,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I have complete faith that you shall persevere,” Ichabod said, then kissed her temple. He stroked Jaxon’s soft curly hair. “Master Jaxon and I will perhaps make a day with Misses Melody and Zabrina at the Scottish Heritage festival today.”

Abbie cocked a brow. “Are you sure you can handle all three _and_ parishioners? ‘Cause you know there’s bound to be a few.”

“I shall check with Latisha to see if they changed her schedule,” Ichabod replied. “She wanted to go if she was not being coerced into working. And, Carol wants to go if Latisha goes. If they are unavailable, I am certain Misses Melody and Zabrina will be on their utmost best behaviours.”

“If you trust them, then I will,” Abbie said. A small snore drew their attention, Abbie smirked as she realized Jaxon had fallen asleep. “God… he’s just like you.”

“That happened _one time_ ,” Ichabod groaned, pulling himself out of the bed. 

Abbie winced as she detached Jaxon from her breast and handed him over to Ichabod. Ichabod cradled the baby to his chest and walked over to the bassinet to ease him into it. “I’ll make sure to leave plenty of bottles before Granny and I leave. But… I think I could use some assistance in the shower.”

Ichabod’s brows arched. He looked between her and Jaxon. They both knew that if Jaxon woke up, he would quietly play with one of the toys until someone came to pick him up. “I will gladly act as My Lady’s attendant.”

They shared a sneaky grin then they both dashed to the adjoining bathroom.

  
#  


Abbie walked along side of Granny through the grocery store. So far they had been meandering around the market for half an hour and the only thing Granny had put in her basket was five flats of eggs and some food dye.

“Hey Granny, we’re getting close to the dairy section, do I need to go ahead and grab the milk and cheese?” Abbie asked.

Granny scowled at her as she navigated into the section with disposable cooking pans. She grabbed a few roasting pans. “You know… that’s a good idea.” Abbie followed Granny to the dairy section and Granny selected a brick of Velveeta and a small bottle of milk. “You ready to learn the family secret?

“Well, that’s why I’m here,” Abbie said. “To learn how to make your son’s favourite dish.”

Granny pushed up her glasses and scootered to the freezer section. “The family secret is… Thomas Jefferson was a sack of shit with fucked up tastebuds. The recipe my great great great grandmother got from James Hemmings was so damn revolting that four generations of our family couldn’t save it. Tell me, Abigail, just how the hell does someone fuck up macaroni and cheese?”

Abbie blinked at Granny. “Wait a second… you didn’t call me Lori.”

Granny opened one of the freezer doors and plucked out three pans of frozen macaroni and cheese, then put them in her basket. She snorted. “Why would I?” she asked. She smirked wickedly and looked so much like Ichabod that Abbie felt her stomach drop. “Another family secret is… I ain’t as stupid as you lot think I am. I know that man ain’t my son. I just don’t want to go back to that damn nursing home.” She waved her hand toward the frozen macaroni. “I’ve been buying the frozen shit since it came out.”

“Why are you doing this,” Abbie asked. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Granny chuckled darkly. “Because I know if you tell anyone, they won’t believe you,” Granny cackled, then headed toward the checkout. She paused. “And because no one else knows the family secret, if you say anything, I can play dumb and show them where I bought the milk and cheese for you to make it.”

As Abbie watched her whip around the corner, she stood there and realized… Granny was right. No one would believe her. Hell she had witnessed it all and even she didn’t believe it. She had everyone thinking she was a poor, confused, little old lady. What chance did Abbie have in convincing the others? She was pretty sure Granny would just throw on those big, sad, helpless eyes and wrap them around her finger.

“You evil, evil woman,” Abbie whispered and followed after her.


End file.
